ficaworldcupfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
Boca Juniors
= = |- | colspan="2" |''Current season'' |} Club Atlético Boca Juniors (Spanish pronunciation: aˈtletiko ˈβoka ˈʝunjoɾs) is an Argentine professional sports club based in La Boca neighbourhood of Buenos Aires. Boca Juniors is mostly known for its professional football team which, since its promotion in 1913, has always played in the Argentine Primera División, becoming the most successful team of Argentina in number of official titles, with 68 won to date.12 National titles won by Boca Juniors include 33 Primera División championships,34 and 13 domestic cups.5 Boca Juniors also owns an honorary title awarded by the Argentine Football Association for their successful tour of Europe in 1925.67 History Main article: History of Boca Juniors The first recorded photo of Boca Juniors taken in 1906, after winning the Copa Reformista. On 3 April 1905, a group of Greek and Italian boys (more specifically from Genoa) met in order to find a club. The house where the meeting was arranged was Esteban Baglietto's and the other four people who attended were Alfredo Scarpatti, Santiago Sana and brothers Ioannis (Juan) and Theodoros (Teodoro) Farengas from Chios and Konstantinos Karoulias from Samos.21 Other important founders members include Arturo Penney, Marcelino Vergara, Luis Cerezo, Adolfo Taggio, Giovanelli, Donato Abbatángelo, Bertolini. In 1913, Boca obtained the promotion to Primera División that the team had wanted for many years. This was possible when the Asociación Argentina de Fútbol decided to increase the number of teams in the league from 6 to 15.22 In 1925, Boca made its first trip to Europe to play in Spain, Germany and France. The squad played a total of 19 games, winning 15 of them. For that reason Boca was declared "Campeón de Honor" (Champion of Honour) for the 1925 season by the Association. During successive years, Boca consolidated as one of the most popular teams of Argentina, with a huge number of fans not only in Argentina but worldwide. The club is one of the most successful teams in Argentine football, having won 33 Primera División titles, second only to River Plate with 36. In South American and international club football, Boca Juniors have won 18 titles, the same as A.C. Milan; Boca also won four international official titles (played between teams from the Argentine and Uruguayan Association), although not recognized by FIFA yet. Those honors include 1919 Tie Cup, 1920 Copa de Honor Cousenier and 1945 and 1946 Copa Escobar-Gerona. Kit and badge According to the club's official site, the original jersey colour was a white shirt with thin black vertical stripes, being then replaced by a light blue shirt and then another striped jersey before adopting the definitive blue and gold.23 Nevertheless, other version states that Boca Juniors' first jersey was pink, although it has been questioned by some journalists and historians who state that Boca, most probably, never wore a pink jersey, by pointing out the lack of any solid evidence and how this version stems from, and is only supported on, flawed testimonies.24 Legend has it that in 1906, Boca played Nottingham de Almagro. Both teams wore so similar shirts that the match was played to decide which team would get to keep it. Boca lost, and decided to adopt the colors of the flag of the first boat to sail into the port at La Boca. This proved to be a Swedish ship, therefore the yellow and blue of the Swedish flag were adopted as the new team colours.25 The first version had a yellow diagonal band, which was later changed to a horizontal stripe.23 Through Boca Juniors history, the club has worn some alternate "rare" models, such the AC Milan shirt in a match versus Universidad de Chile (whose uniform was also blue) in the 1963 Copa Libertadores.26 When Nike became official kit provider in 1996, the first model by the company introduced two thin white stripes surrounding the gold band, causing some controversy.2728 The brand also introduced a silver jersey designed exclusively for the 1998 Copa Mercosur. For the 100th. anniversary of the club, Nike launched commemorative editions of several models worn by the club since its foundation, including a version of the 1907 shirt with the diagonal sash, which was worn in two matches during the 2005 Torneo de Verano (Summer championship).29 Other models were a black and white striped jersey (similar to Juventus FC)30 and a purple model,31 worn in the 2012 and 2013 "Torneos de Verano" respectively. Novertheless, none shirt caused more controversy than the pink model released as the away jersey for the 2013–14 season, which was widely rejected by the fans.32 Because of that, the introduction of this model (to be initially worn v. Rosario Central) was delayed until the last fixture when Boca played Gimnasia y Esgrima (LP).3334 As a replacement for the pink model, Nike designed a fluorescent yellow shirt launched that same season.3536 In 2016, the club wore a black jersey for the first time in its history. Originally launched as the third kit.37 Although President of the club, Daniel Angelici, had stated that the black kit would never be worn,38 the kit debuted in a match v. Tigre, only four days after the announcement.39 Adidas will become the club’s official kit supplier from 2020. 40 Kit evolutionedit Uniforms worn by the team through its history: Stadium Main article: La Bombonera Interior view of La Bombonera, Boca Juniors' current venue Official grandstand of Estadio Ministro Brin y Senguel, where Boca Juniors played from 1916 to 1924 The Boca Juniors stadium in Brandsen and Del Crucero, inaugurated in 1924. It was later demolished to build La Bombonera, in the same place Boca Juniors used several locations before settling on their current ground on Brandsen. Club's first ground was in Dársena Sur49 of the old Buenos Aires port (currently Puerto Madero) but it was vacated in 1907 as it failed to meet the minimum league requirements. Boca Juniors then used three grounds in the Isla Demarchi area between 1908 and 1912.5051 In the first year in the Primera Division (1913) the club hadn't an own stadium and played the home games in the pitches of the other teams, likely in Estudiantes de Buenos Aires in Palermo (on Figueroa Alcorta y Dorrego), but also in Avellaneda (first official derby against the River).52 Between 1914 and 1915, the club moved away from La Boca for the second time in its history (beyond the 1913), moving to Wilde in the Avellaneda Partido of the Greater Buenos Aires but a relatively poor season53 and poor attendances in 1915 forced the club to move back to La Boca. On 25 May 1916, Boca Juniors opened its new stadium at the intersection of Ministro Brin and Senguel streets, playing there until 1924 when the club moved to its current location on Brandsen and Calle Del Crucero (currently Del Valle Iberlucea) streets.54 Building of Boca Juniors' current stadium began in 1938, under the supervision of Engineer José L. Delpini. Boca played its home matches in the Ferro Carril Oeste ground in Caballito until it was completed on 25 May 1940.51 A third level was added in 1953, originating then its nickname La Bombonera ('The Chocolate Box').55 The stand opposite the Casa Amarilla railway platforms remained mostly undeveloped until 1996, when it was upgraded with new balconies and quite expensive VIP boxes. Three sides of the Bombonera are thus made up of traditional sloping stadium stands, but the fourth side was built vertically, with several seating areas stacked one on top of the other, the only way that makes it stand into the club premises. La Bombonera is renowned for vibrating when fans start to jump in rhythm; in particular, the unique vertical side will sway slightly, leading to the phrase, "La Bombonera no tiembla. Late" (The Bombonera does not tremble. It beats)5657 La Bombonera currently has a capacity of around 49,000. The club's popularity make tickets hard to come by, especially for the Superclásico game against River Plate.58 There are further improvements planned for the stadium, including measures to ease crowd congestion, use of new technology and improved corporate facilities.59 List of stadiums used by the clubedit All of them placed in La Boca with the exception of Wilde (1914–15), located in Avellaneda Partido. Boca Juniors also used the Estudiantes de Buenos Aires (in 1913, then located on Figueroa Alcorta Avenue)60 and Ferro Carril Oeste stadium (1938–40) as temporary venues.61 * Dársena Sud: 1905–07 49 * Isla Demarchi: 1908–12 50 * Wilde: 1914–15 * Ministro Brin and Senguel: 1916–24 * Brandsen and Del Valle Iberlucea:1 1924–38 * Alberto J. Armando (La Bombonera): 1940–present ; Notes # ^''' Formerly, Del Crucero street. Supportersedit Boca Juniors' supporters displaying their flags at La Bombonera (north side), 2009 Boca Juniors is traditionally regarded as the club of Argentina's working class, in contrast with the supposedly more upper-class base of cross-town arch rival Club Atlético River Plate.62 Boca Juniors claims to be the club of "half plus one" (la mitad más uno) of Argentina's population, but a 2006 survey placed its following at 40%,1819 still the largest share. They have the highest number of fans, as judged by percentage in their country. The Boca-River Superclásico rivalry is one of the most thrilling derbies in the world.63 Out of their 338 previous meetings, Boca have won 126, River have won 107 and there have been 105 draws.64 After each match (except draws), street signs cover Buenos Aires at fans' own expense, "ribbing" the losing side with humorous posters. This has become part of Buenos Aires culture ever since a Boca winning streak in the 1990s. In 1975, a film (La Raulito) was made about the life of Mary Esher Duffau, known as La Raulito, a well-known Boca Juniors fan. She died at the age of 74 on 30 April 2008, the same day Boca Juniors played a Copa Libertadores match against Brazilian club, Cruzeiro Esporte Clube with the players and fans observing a minute's silence in her memory.65 Nicknamesedit La Bombonera during a night game v. Colo Colo, with the refurbished boxes at right, March 2008. Boca fans are known as Los Xeneizes (the Genoese) after the Genoese immigrants who founded the team and lived in La Boca in the early 20th century.66 Many rival fans in Argentina refer to the Boca Juniors' fans as Los Bosteros (the manure handlers), originating from the horse manure used in the brick factory which occupied the ground where La Bombonera stands. Originally an insult used by rivals, Boca fans are now proud of it.67 Reflecting the team's colors, Boca's shirt is also called la azul y oro (the blue and gold).68 There is also a society which dedicates all of its activities to supporting the team known as la número 12 or la doce (player number doce or 12, meaning "the 12th player")69 "La doce" is a criminal organization similar to other "barra brava" gangs associated with football clubs in Argentina.70 Illegal activities by La doce include assault, drug sales and trafficking, extortion, and murder.71 La doce finances its activities by selling parking, reselling club tickets as well as extorting commission from the sale of players. La doce also extorts Boca Juniors for transportation to domestic and international events as well as their means of financing their activities. If their demands are not met they threaten violence at home matches or to take down club officials.72 The naming of "La 12″ (the twelfth player), by which Boca Juniors' fans became known, dates back to the year 1925, during the European tour they made that year. At that time, the team was accompanied by a Boca fan called Victoriano Caffarena, who belonged to a wealthy family and funded part of the tour. During that tour he helped the team in everything, thus establishing a strong relationship with the players, so they named him "Player No. 12″. When they returned to Argentina, Caffarena was as well known as the players themselves. Nowadays, this nickname is used primarily to name their group of supporters, known as "La 12″.73 Internationaledit Peñas (fan clubs) exist in a number of Argentine cities and abroad in countries such as Russia, Ukraine,74 Spain,75 Israel76 and Japan.77 Boca Juniors are particularly popular in Japan because of the club's success in recent years[when?] at the Intercontinental Cup held in Japan. All over the world, fans are drawn to Boca by the club's international titles, and by the success of Boca players who went on to play in European football such as Hugo Ibarra, Rodolfo Arruabarrena, Diego Cagna, Enzo Ferrero, Roberto Abbondanzieri, Nicolás Burdisso, Fernando Gago, Diego Maradona, Claudio Caniggia, Gabriel Batistuta, Juan Román Riquelme and Carlos Tevez. Boca have fans throughout Latin America and also in parts of the United States where there has been Latin immigration and where in July 2007, after the club had toured pre-season, it was reported that the club were considering the possibility of creating a Boca Juniors USA team to compete in Major League Soccer.78 Rivalriesedit Main article: Superclásico Boca Juniors has had a long-standing rivalry with River Plate. The Superclásico is known worldwide as one of world football's fiercest and most important rivalries.79 It is particularly noted for the passion of the fans, the stands of both teams feature fireworks, coloured confetti, flags and rolls of paper. Both sets of supporters sing passionate songs (often based on popular Argentine rock band tunes) against their rivals, and the stadiums are known to bounce with the simultaneous jumping of the fans. Sometimes the games have been known to end in riots between the hardest supporters of both sides or against the police. The English newspaper The Observer put the Superclásico (played at La Bombonera) at the top of their list of 50 sporting things you must do before you die.80 The two clubs both have origins in the poor riverside area of Buenos Aires known as La Boca. River however moved to the more affluent district of Núñez in the north of the city in 1923. Boca Juniors and River Plate have played 338 games all time against each other, with Boca winning 126, River winning 107 and 105 draws. In the First Division Professional Era the two clubs have played 198 games with Boca winning 72, River 66 and 60 draws.81 This intense rivalry has not stopped players from playing for both clubs, most notably José Manuel Moreno, Hugo Orlando Gatti, Alberto Tarantini, Oscar Ruggeri, Julio Olarticoechea, Carlos Tapia, Gabriel Batistuta and Claudio Caniggia. Playersedit For a list of all former and current Boca Juniors players with a Wikipedia article, see Category:Boca Juniors footballers. Current squadedit : As of 1 February 202082 ‹ The template below (Football squad start) is being considered for merging. See templates for discussion to help reach a consensus. › Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. | | |} For recent transfers, see List of Argentine football transfers winter 2018–19. Out on loanedit ‹ The template below (Football squad start) is being considered for merging. See templates for discussion to help reach a consensus. › Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. | | |} Reserves and Academyedit For the reserve and academy squads, see Boca Juniors Reserves and Academy Recordsedit Most goalsedit See also: Boca Juniors top scorers Martín Palermo is Boca Juniors' all-time top goalscorer. Last updated on: 6 July 2016 – Top 10 all time scorers at historiadeboca.com.ar Most appearancesedit Roberto Mouzo, Boca Juniors' most capped player. Coachesedit Main article: List of Boca Juniors head coaches The first Boca Juniors coach recorded is Mario Fortunato, who had been player before becoming coach of the team. Fortunato led Boca to win a total of five titles (4 league in 1930, 1931, 1934 and 1935) and one National cup (Copa de Competencia Británica in 1946).136 He had three tenures on the club, coaching Boca Juniors in 1930–1936, 1946 and 1956. Carlos Bianchi is the most successful coach in Boca Juniors' history, having won nine titles, including Aperturas in 1998, 2000 and 2003, the 1999 Clausura, the Copa Libertadores in 2000, 2001 and 2003, and the Intercontinental Cup in 2000 and 2003. Juan Carlos Lorenzo (1976–79, 1987), El Toto, won five titles with the team, including the Copa Libertadores in 1977 and 1978, the Intercontinental Cup in 1977, and the Metropolitano and Nacional in 1976. Alfio Basile also won 5 titles along with Mario Fortunato and Toto Lorenzo. With Basile, Boca won two domestic titles, 2005 Apertura and 2006 Clausura and three international (2005 Copa Sudamericana, 2005 and 2006 Recopa Sudamericana), all of them won within two years. Miguel Ángel Russo was hired as Ricardo Lavolpe's replacement. Under his coaching Boca Juniors won the 2007 Copa Libertadores with a 5–0 overall rout of Brazilian Grêmio. Julio César Falcioni led the team to the 2011 Apertura championship, which Boca won unbeaten with only 7 goals conceded in 19 rounds. With Falcioni as coach, Boca also won the 2011–12 Copa Argentina. Institutionaledit Main article: List of Boca Juniors chairmen Executive boardedit Jorge Amor Ameal is the current President of Boca juniors since December 2019, when he was elected over Daniel Angelici, getting more than 51% of the votes (a record of 38,000 members went to the club to vote). Ameal won over former president Daniel Angelici, returning to the presidency of the club after his first tenure in 2008–11, when he succedeed Pedro Pompilio after his sudden death.137 Apart from Ameal, the Boca Juniors' Executive Board consists of the following members:138 * 1st Vice-president: Mario Pergolini * 2nd Vice-president: Juan Román Riquelme * 3rd Vice-president: Roberto Digón * General Secretary: Roberto Digón * Treasurer: Carlos Montero Staffedit Presidents of Boca Juniors sections:138 * Football: Juan Román Riquelme * Basketball: Alejandro Desimone * Amateur Sports: Martín Mendiguren * Culture: Christian Debortoli Honoursedit Nationaledit Leagueedit * '''Primera División (33): 1919, 1920, 1923, 1924, 1926, 1930, 1931 LAF, 1934 LAF, 1935, 1940, 1943, 1944, 1954, 1962, 1964, 1965, 1969 Nacional, 1970 Nacional, 1976 Metropolitano, 1976 Nacional, 1981 Metropolitano, 1992 Apertura, 1998 Apertura, 1999 Clausura, 2000 Apertura, 2003 Apertura, 2005 Apertura, 2006 Clausura, 2008 Apertura, 2011 Apertura, 2015, 2016–17, 2017–18 National cupsedit * Supercopa Argentina (1): 2018 * Copa Argentina (3): 1969, 2012, 2015139 * Copa de Competencia Jockey Club (2): 1919, 1925 139 * Copa Dr. Carlos Ibarguren (5): 1919, 1923, 1924, 1940, 1944 139 * Copa Estímulo (1): 1926 139140 * Copa de Competencia Británica George VI (1): 1946 139141 Other cupsedit * Copa Bullrich (2): 1918, 1934 1 Internationaledit * Intercontinental Cup (3): 1977, 2000, 2003 2 * Copa Libertadores (6): 1977, 1978, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2007 3 * Copa Sudamericana (2): 2004, 2005 3 * Recopa Sudamericana (4): 1990, 2005, 2006, 2008 3 * Supercopa Sudamericana (1): 1989 3 * Copa de Oro (1): 1993 3 * Copa Master de Supercopa (1): 1992 3 * Tie Cup (1): 1919 4 * Copa de Honor Cousenier (1) : 1920 4 * Copa de Confraternidad Escobar–Gerona (2): 1945,5 1946 4 Friendly * Antonio Puerta Trophy (Spain): 2016 143 * Copa 100 Años de Atilio García (Uruguay): 2014 144 * Mohammed V Trophy: 1964 145 * Trofeo Ciudad de San Sebastián (Spain): 1966 146 * Trofeo Ciudad de Valladolid (Spain): 1975 147 * Trofeo Isla de Tenerife: 1993 148 * Vodafone Cup (England): 2004